


have you heard the news that you're dead?

by 1101emma



Series: I've Been People I'm Not [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, God - Freeform, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I Tried, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Mild Blood, Not really mentioned, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, luther is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101emma/pseuds/1101emma
Summary: it was a simple mission and a silly mistake





	1. silly mistake

**Author's Note:**

> a little mention of blood  
> \--------  
> i also have never died before so sorry if i don't write it right

It was another mission. Reginald said 5 men that were armed with guns, were holding some businessmen hostage in their business. Five could take them all down in a second. But Reginald didn't know that Five was an assassin trained for decades. He didn't know that they knew Vanya had powers. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the mission. ~~(sounding like Luther over here)~~

For the mission, Five, Luther, and Diego were to attack the gunmen after Allison rumored one of them for a purpose of surprise. Ben was supposed to help the hostages and would be the cleanup if needed. Klaus, of course, was the lookout. He didn't mind much. His powers couldn't really be used for any defense or offense.

It was going smoothly really. The 5 guys were already dead and the hostages were clearing out. But Klaus caught sight of a group. Maybe 6 people and they didn't look that nice. They were buff and had ski masks like the other dead guys. Klaus thought they were the dead guys, but then he remembered there were only 5 of those others and before he could move or warn someone, one of them grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out into the main area.

The rest of the children looked at Klaus with wide eyes. Ben moved towards him, but the adult pulled out a gun and held it against Klaus' head.

"If any of you move, I'll put a bullet through his head!" He threatened Klaus looked at them with wide eyes.

Ben looked like he was about to faint along with Allison who didn't dare speak or move. Diego had a hand on one of his knives. Luther didn't know what to do.

Five slowly put his hands up in surrender startling the gunman. "Listen, man, we don't want any trouble. Just leave and we won't have a problem." Five tried

"Well, we could kill him then leave." The gunman said,

"If you kill him, there's no stopping us from killing you."

The gunman that was holding Klaus looked over to his buddies. They shrugged. _Idiots_ , Five thought.

"Alright, we'll let him go if you let us go." He compromised

"Okay."

He pushed Klaus towards his siblings. He barely made it to Five before one the gunmen pulled the trigger. Everyone thought it was a miss fire until Klaus screamed. The siblings all looked at him in shock and saw the blood absorbing through his shirt. Then they looked at the person that shot the bullet. It seemed that he was surprised he did it.

Klaus dropped to the floor and Ben was immediately by his side. Through the pain, Klaus could see Five jumping through space so he was behind the gunman, then kicked him in the crotch. He also snapped his neck. Diego threw his knives at every single one of them while Allison and Luther used their combat skills.

They were dead in seconds.

_Maybe they do care_ , Klaus thought

He could feel himself being lifted. He guessed Luther was the one carrying him.

"Klaus, do not close your eyes!" Someone exclaimed next to him. The voice was a little fuzzy. It was probably Ben. He was always nagging him.

Klaus' stomach hurt a lot, and he grunted when someone put pressure on it. His vision was blurry. He could see little Five pushing down on his wound and-jeez-there was a lot of blood. Like a lot. That could explain his blurry vision and why he felt so light headed.

Maybe he should just take a nap. That usually helped if his head hurt. The same thing basically.

"Don't you dare go to sleep!"

Ugh, Ben. Couldn't he just let him sleep in peace?! Every time he was bleeding and he wanted to go to sleep, Ben wouldn't let him! Unbelievable in Klaus' opinion.

"K-k-klaus d-d-d-don-don't g-go to sleep!"

Klaus got a hard slap to his face. "ow." He whined, trying to open his eyes, but he found them really hard to keep them open.

"Don't close your eyes!" Five hissed, but there was concern behind his voice

"Aw, you're a wittle cutie Five." He cooed

Surprisingly, Five didn't say anything back. Klaus didn't really know what was happening. It was all a blur. He knew his siblings were yelling at each other for some reason, Luther was running with him in his arms, and he heard Reginald's voice. He must be in hell.


	2. your heart can't take this

Okay, so Klaus was shot. Everyone was freaking out. Except for Klaus who looked pretty calm. 

Luther was currently carrying him to Reginald's car so they can go to a hospital. Five was trying to keep up with Luther, keeping pressure to the bleeding wound. The news people started to surround them, flashing cameras in their faces asking what happened. Diego tried to push them out of the way, but more and more came. Allison was rumoring some people, telling them to go away. 

"Number One, what happened?!" They asked

"-is Number Four bleeding?!"

"-Number Four is dead-"

"-has been shot-"

Ben tried to push them out of the way, but the cameras and microphones made it harder. These dumbasses were going to cause them Klaus' life. "MOVE!" Ben screamed 

The siblings would've been shocked at Ben's outburst, but one of their siblings were dying, so they didn't pay attention to it. But the press did. Some of them moved out of the way. It was enough for them to get through. 

When they got to the car, Reginald was standing there in his all self-righteousness. He noticed Klaus and rushed them into the car. He, Luther, and Allison sat in the front, while the other's were in the back. Ben had Klaus' head on his lap and Five was still adding pressure to the wound. Ben was mumbling things to Klaus, trying to keep him awake. 

Reginald drove back to the Academy skipping the hospital. 

"S-s-sir, t-t-the ho-hos-s-p-p-" Diego began, his stutter very noticeable

"Stop with the speaking, Number Two." Reginald hissed "Grace will stitch him up."

Diego was about to say something but was cut off by Ben's voice.

"I can't feel a pulse!" He shrieked. There were tears pouring down his face and his breathing was ragged. "There's no pulse!" 

Five grabbed for one of Klaus' wrist and felt for a pulse. He choked on his own breath when he felt nothing. "There's no pulse." Five breathed, looking down at his bloody hands then to Klaus. Five failed him. The only point of living through the apocalypse and killing all those people was to keep his siblings alive. But now Klaus wasn't breathing and he was gone. He wanted to change the timeline, but not like this. He would've lived through the apocalypse millions of time for any of his siblings, definitely for Klaus. 

Diego let out a sob and looked at Klaus' lifeless body. He was paler than usual and there was blood all over his chest. Diego has seen him like this before but it wasn't because of someone else. It was because he was in an alleyway, using some drug. He would be covered in his own bloody vomit and would look like a ghost. But he wasn't supposed to die! He would make some dumb laughable jokes and be on his way. Diego knew that this wasn't from drugs. It was from some other person and their gun. Diego let out another sob and didn't even bother to wipe the tears. 

When Allison heard Ben say he didn't feel a pulse, she pinched herself. She thought this was a dream. A nightmare. She remembered when they were younger, well, now, if she had a nightmare, she would always go to Klaus' room looking for a good laugh. She always got it. The 2 of them would end up painting their nails together, gossiping. She also remembered when Klaus would steal her clothes. She would yell at him. It was more of a scolding, but she once told him dresses and makeup was for girls. She didn't mean it, she was irritated at Luther. He never came to her for any makeup tips after that. Sure, he still stole her clothes, but they never had any more fashion shows. She was stupid. She really was. She imagined the way his face would light up if she ever brought him to California with her. He would be happy. So happy. Not dead. She let the tears slide down her face.

Luther heard that Klaus was dead. He didn't know what to think. The last time where it was just him and Klaus, he pushed him up against the wall and threw him across the room. He was a horrible brother towards Klaus. He wanted to make up for it. He really did, but now he couldn't. He could never hear one of Klaus' dumb, but funny jokes. This was a horrible situation and he was a horrible brother. 

Ben looked down at his lifeless brother. He was dead just like he, himself, used to be. But now Ben could never see him again because he wasn't The Seance, he was The Horror. Without Klaus, he didn't know what to do with himself. Klaus was his best friend for literally forever. They've been through thick and thin together. Ben has seen Klaus die before, but not for this long. It was only for a couple of minutes. But Ben didn't really know if Klaus has died when Ben was dead because he couldn't check for a pulse. He looked like he did now; dead. Ben let out a stifled breath and pulled Klaus closer to him. His best friend is dead. He will never be able to see Klaus again. Ben couldn't breathe. There was a weight on his chest and it wasn't enjoyable. Klaus was his air. Without air, you couldn't live. He couldn't live without Klaus. 

Reginald sighed and continued driving to the academy. Number Four was dead. He couldn't afford to lose any power. Number Four wasn't powerful in any means, but he couldn't put any of the other numbers as the lookout. That would be a big power loss. He checked his watch.

Number Four has died at 17:29, 06-23-02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have a special guest next chapter. Maybe 2


	3. and if you get to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus wasn't a fan of the color grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yeet, I'm back homies!!  
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. It really means a lot. Sorry I wasn't active, I was really busy for the last couple of days.   
> But here we ffffffffucking go

Klaus opened his eyes.

He looked around and found that everything was grey. The leaves and grass were grey. The sky was grey. He obnoxiously groaned when he realized where he was.

He slowly stood up and stretched a little. He looked around and spotted the girl on a bench. It seemed that she got sick of the bike. Klaus inhaled and made his way over to the girl, sitting down next to her.

"Hello, Klaus." She greeted

"What's up?" He mumbled

"The sky."

Klaus looked over at her in disbelief. "Wha- No. Nevermind." Her back was straight and she was sitting with very good etiquette while he pulled his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. 

"I already told you, you cannot be here." She scolded 

"It's not my fault I died!" Klaus defended "Maybe next time I could use my super speed to dodge the bullet. Oh, wait! I don't have useful powers!"

"Klaus," She sighed, calming herself down. She didn't have time for this. She needed to keep time moving. But she needed Klaus to fulfill his potential. He had much work to do. "You are not useless."

"That's not what other people say." He put his face against his knees. God looked over at him sadly. She didn't know why she felt remorse for a human. Well, he wasn't a normal human. He was her second-hand man human.

"Do you know why I don't want you here?" She asked

"'Cause you don't like me."

"That and the fact that I have no control over your death and life."

He groaned, "What does that even mean?!"

"You are the gateway between life and death." She began "What do you think would happen if there was no gateway between life and death?"

Klaus shrugged. God rolled her eyes.

"If there were no gateway, life and death would live together. You've seen how dead people are. That would be chaotic."

"Couldn't you have chosen someone else?" He whined

"Let's say I gave your powers to Number Three. What would she do?"

"Use it to her advantage."

"Exactly. You, Klaus, are free-spirited and kind. You're the perfect match." 

Silence spread through the area. Klaus didn't know what to think. It was shocking. For all his life, he's been told he was nothing and worthless. Now, God herself was telling him that he was important. Someone that was in charge of life and death. She even complimented him. 

"Do you understand Klaus?" She questioned 

"I guess." He grumbled, "But can I die?"

 "Not yet." 

God stood up from the bench and stood in front of him. Klaus looked up at her with tears brimming in his eyes. She extended her hand and Klaus took it. She pulled him up and let go of his hand. The little girl continued to walk along the path, Klaus following. 

"I don't wanna go back," Klaus whispered 

 "You have too. They need you." 

"No, they don't." 

"That's your opinion. I think my opinion is more relevant." She snarked

Klaus sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Is the apocalypse going to happen?" Klaus inquired "I'm asking for a friend."

"I do not know. I gave you humans free will for a reason." She answered

"Okay, I have another question." He began, anxiously fidgeting with his fingers. "Is Ben going to die?" 

God almost stopped walking. Another thing she had to explain. 

"Just like you, I have no control over his death." She informed 

Klaus looked over at her with confusion all over his face. 

"Do you know about Purgatory?" She asked

Klaus shook his head. He guessed it was something religious because he was talking to God and Reginald never taught them about any religion. He knew the names of some and the basics of them due to his time in the streets. A lot of religious people there. Klaus knew about Christianity and Hinduism. The religion he knew of the most was Judisam, thanks to Dave. 

"Purgatory is filled with creatures I created before mankind. They are vicious creatures that seek blood and death. When I created the 43, the monsters were getting restless. So I gave them a way out."

"Through Ben." Klaus finished "But why don't you have control over his death?" 

"The monsters are powerful creatures. I was naive and stupid when I made them. They protect Ben from the fate I wanted for him." 

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and thought. This was some kind of day. He died and is currently talking to God and she keeps telling him he's important. So, he decided this is his 3rd favorite day. After meeting Dave and Ben being alive again. 

The two walked in silence for a while before Klaus broke it. "So since we're bestie besties now, can I stay here?" Klaus asked. He kinda felt guilty for even asking that because if he stayed here he would be leaving Ben all alone. Ben stayed with him. He also regretted saying that because he was getting his life back on track somewhat. He was sober, Ben was back and thriving, his and Diego's relationship was getting better, and everything was alright. 

"I think we both know you don't want that," God spoke

Klaus sighed and stopped walking. The little girl also stopped walking and looked at Klaus with an unreadable expression. 

"Time for you to go. They're waiting." She ordered 

"Okay. See you in a while." Klaus smiled

"I sure hope not." 

 Klaus huffed out a laugh and looked at God. In conclusion, God wasn't who he thought they would be. 

* * *

Klaus gasped and opened his eyes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the next chapter, might extend it to 5 chapters in total. idk


	4. if life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they cared about him more than klaus thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, and I just want to say thank you to the people that actually read this. This is the first thing I wrote with more than one chapter(cause I have commitment issues) and I'm really happy I finished it.  
> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> And sorry I haven't posted in a long time because last week I had like 4 whole softball games and I wasn't about it. Then I have this project that's due this friday and I have none of it finished and that project is all of my grade this quarter. Oops

Klaus was laying on the infirmary bed dead. 

Grace, Pogo, and Reginald tried to revive him. But he was gone. 

Reginald announced that Klaus was officially gone. There was nothing they could do. At this point, Vanya was with the family just hearing the news. When she did hear this fact, she ran out of the room. Allison quickly followed her.

Vanya was never close to Klaus, but to her, he was the funniest. The kinder one of the group. Her and Klaus were the outcasts of the family. Her thinking she was ordinary and her brother being the junkie. She wanted to be closer to him all her life, but now she couldn't because he was dead. 

Grace didn't have her usual smile on her face. She had a blank face. The robot didn't know how to comprehend this. In her coding, it said to forget about it and continue to care for the other children. But she felt devastated. She felt something and there was nothing in her coding telling her how to deal with that. So she stood there and looked at Klaus. One of her children. A frown grew onto her face. Her child was dead. 

Pogo was standing next to Reginald. He cared for the children. He really did, but Number Four always did make Reginald more hostile towards the other children. Four was constantly suffering mentally and physically. Maybe it was for the best that he was gone. Number Seven and Three have left the room while Number One and Five are standing by the door. Number Six and Two are taking it the worst. Number Six is holding Four's hand with tears running down his face. It seems that he is hyperventilating and is close to fainting. Grace would need to fix that. Number Two has stopped breathing and has tears welling in his eyes. Grace would also need to fix that. 

The machine that counted Klaus' heartbeat had a straight line across the screen signaling that he really was dead. Until the line started to go up and down. Everyone looked at Klaus with wide eyes.

Klaus sat straight up and gasped for air.

"Jeez, can someone turn off the lights?" Klaus croaked, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Klaus?" Ben whimpered

He looked at Ben and he instantly felt horrible for dying. Ben looked so sad and broken that it caused Klaus to tear up. Then he looked at Diego who had tears in his eyes. He also saw Five and Luther who looked near tears too. Klaus realized that his siblings did care about him more than he thought. 

"Aw, did you guys miss me?" Klaus teased

Diego punched his arm lovingly and started to blink back his tears. "You f-fucking idiot." He smiled. Klaus grinned back, trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. 

Before he could say anything else, Ben basically launched himself at Klaus and clung onto him like a lifeline. In some way he was. Klaus wrapped his arms around Ben, hugging him. He could feel that Diego put one of his hands on his back. Everyone else was shocked at the fact that Klaus literally just came back from the dead. 

At that moment, Klaus felt more loved than he ever has. Tears were welling in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. Usually, he would come up with a stupid joke so he didn't have to deal with all these emotions. But it was all too much. He didn't really mind it though because the tears were joyous tears. Klaus wished he could stay in this moment forever. In Ben's arms with Diego comforting him and the rest of his siblings actually caring about him. The thing is, good moments don't last for long. He knew this from personal experience. 

"Number Four!" Reginald's voice broke the calming silence

Klaus sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. For a second, Klaus forgot about his 'father', and it was the best couple seconds of his life. He knew what Reginald was going to do. He was going to ask Klaus about the afterlife if there is one, then put him through extensive amounts of training for his new found power. 

"Are you aware you have resurrected?" Reginald asked. And Klaus could guess that he had his stupid monocle on and was itching to write these discoveries in his dumb notebook. 

"Really?" Klaus sarcastically exclaimed "I couldn't tell. I was probably sidetracked. Maybe it was the bullet. Or all the blood. I don't know." There he was with the jokes.

"We will have to put you through some experiments to see the extent of this power." 

"Jeez, what're you gonna do? Kill me?" 

Reginald paused, "Yes."

Klaus scoffed and didn't even bother to respond. He did tighten his grip on Ben.

"Are you serious?!" Ben exclaimed, "He just died and all you can think about is his training?!"

Reginald seemed taken back from Ben's outburst but answered anyways. "I suppose I could give him a few hours to rest before we start his training."

Klaus knew Ben rolled his eyes and that caused him to smile again. 

"You all can have a free hour. Number Four is free to go." Reginald said 

Klaus jumped up and nearly sprinted out of the door, afraid that Reginald would change his mind. The rest of the 'kids' followed him. They stopped running until they all made it to the living area. 

"I'm glad you're alive, Klaus." Five sincerely said, with his hands in his pockets

"Me too," Luther said

"Same." Klaus smiled

Five rolled his eyes and blinked out of the room, but Klaus caught the slight smile on his face. Luther sheepishly excused himself from the room leaving only the even numbers. Klaus dramatically fell on the nearest couch and sighed very loudly.

"What a day!" He announced

"Y-you really scared us there." Diego said

Ben hummed in agreement and sat down next to Klaus. 

"Yeah, well, I'm all good and new now. So it's all Gucci." The Seance shrugged

"I guess," Diego mumbled, "I'm going to tell Vanya and Allison you're not dead."

Klaus gave him a thumbs up as Diego walked out of the room, and up the stairs. Ben started to thread his fingers through Klaus' hair, which was something Ben missed when he was dead. Klaus closed his eyes and fully relaxed. They sat in comfortable silence.

"I met God again," Klaus whispered. The time Klaus died in the rave, he told Ben about it.

"What'd she say?" Ben asked, keeping his voice down to Klaus' level.

"She complimented me, which boosted my ego a lot, then told me I was more important than I think I am." 

Ben didn't say anything for a while. "I told you." He muttered

Klaus scoffed with a playful smile on his lips and opened his eyes. "Told me what?"

Ben shrugged, "That you were more important than you thought."

"After I called myself the equivalent to a banana peel." 

Ben laughed. "Still,"

Klaus looked up at Ben and smiled softly. Ben looked at him and smiled back. 

Klaus remembered what God said about Ben. He wasn't going to tell him. He'll have to figure it out on his own and when he's ready. He just wanted Ben to figure it out on his own. Ben would be prouder of himself if he found it out by his self. 

"I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm happy you're alive, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so with this series, "I've been people I'm not" I need ideas. So if you have any suggestions for how Klaus finds a power or what power he has, comment

**Author's Note:**

> more parts will come and I think they'll be pretty short. I'll try and make them longer


End file.
